Unforseen Guest
by DarkPoet89
Summary: Naruto reaches a new point of depression, giving up on life, when an equally down trodden Hinata appears at his door, how will he act? What will this change his view on life, and what will he do for hers. Adopted from Romez some action M for safety
1. Reflection in the Raindrops

Adopted from Romez

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters provided in the Manga or Anime. Trust me, if I did Sasuke would not have become an emo again.**

Dull blue eyes stared out the window in an uninterested fashion. Naruto sighed as he looked outside, watching as the rain fell in an uneven harmony. Rain… it offered a little freedom. The rain delivered him from the constant taunts and jeers and those ugly, malevolent glares the villages threw at him. It freed him from his everyday torture?

Why did it free him?

Because everyone would go inside until the rain stopped. This was a small comforting thought to Naruto, who was abused daily by the villagers. At thirteen, he was already living alone and taking care of himself. He had to. He had no one he could trust or depend on. As much as the rain caused him peace, it also gave him time to think, to dwell on the negative things that have happened throughout his life.

He sighed, as memories surged through his mind like the torrent outside. Flashes of memories appeared before him of him being tortured, of him suffering. He felt something tighten around his chest when he remembered the people who had been friendly… only to end up back-stabbing him. Worse, it had been for 'his own good'. The idea of 'good' was nothing more than a muddled concept in Naruto's mind.

His fists clenched and unclenched as he remembered the cold, abusive words that the villagers yelled at him every damn day. Anger boiled his blood, demanding to exact revenge. But… what good would that do? All the anger faded away from Naruto, leaving a hollow empty shell. He really shouldn't care, he actually didn't care.

As he looked out the window, hearing the soft thumps the rain made on his window, he began to think, _'Wouldn't it be nice if they could just kill me right now?'_

A loud knocking was heard, and Naruto turned his head. _'That was quick'_ He thought with sad amusement. The knocking continued, a little bit more insistent this time. Naruto sighed as he got up from the ledge of the window to go and answer the door. Just a few more steps until he reached the sweet slumber of death.

He opened the door. His eyes widened imperceptibly as he looked down to see dark indigo hair shaking beneath him. "Naruto-kun…" A soft voice said, barely making itself heard over the sound of the rain.

He knew that voice. It was none other than Hyuuga Hinata. But… why was she there? Hinata spoke up again, "N-Naruto-kun…" Her voice was breaking and it wasn't until she looked up to meet his eyes that he found out she was crying. Sympathy grabbed at his heart as he moved out of the way, beckoning Hinata to seek shelter in his apartment.

What happened instead was that Naruto was tackled into the wall behind him by said girl. She held on fervently onto his jacket, as if it was a lifeline. Stunned, Naruto couldn't reply. He just put a hand on her shoulder and just as he was about to say something, he was cut off as sobs emanated from the Hyuuga.

As if things weren't surprising enough, Hinata had let go of him, only to better embrace him. She wrapped her arms around him, still sobbing into his chest. He let cry into his shirt for a few minutes until he was sure she had let out all the tears. Then he asked, "Hinata? What's wrong?"

Hinata's sobs had quieted down, enough for her to regain some of her composure. She let loose the last of her tears as she pulled away to look up at Naruto. The moment was strange, and ironic for the Hyuuga. For most of her life, she had admired the blonde before her. She had been entranced by his words and his bravery. Now, she was standing before him. Not only that, she had cried into his chest and he hadn't said anything. He didn't push her away, didn't humiliate her. Instead, he offered nothing but kindness to her.

After having regained herself, she began, her voice low and sorrowful. "My father…" At that word, her voice clenched, unable to produce any noise. It was just too hard. He'd been so horrible to her. She shut her eyes tightly, thinking that she was just annoying Naruto.

Naruto was a patient person. His mask always let people think he wasn't since he was so active and energetic. But if one had looked closer, they would've realized just how much patience he had. To put up with the villagers, to try and make friends, to never give up; that was quite a feat. But now…

It didn't matter right now because right now, Hinata needed him. "It's alright Hinata. Take your time." Naruto said, soothing Hinata's nerves.

"Thank you Naruto-kun…" She barely whispered. She took a deep breath, trying to steady the quiver in her voice. "M-My father… Naruto. He… He… He disowned me." She bit her lip, her eyes fresh with tears. Tears that she thought she had all used up.

Naruto peered down at her. His heart thudded heavily against his chest. He knew how painful it was to be alone, to have no one care for you. He knew what it was like. Maybe that's why instead of saying anything, he wrapped his hands around her and squeezed her, almost as if he was afraid to let go.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, a bit startled. This was not to say that she didn't enjoy the sudden embrace. Far from it, she pressed herself even harder against him, taking in the warmth that Naruto seemed to radiate.

"You're alone aren't you?" Naruto asked, his voice filled with understanding.

Hinata's eyes widened momentarily before she nodded. She didn't why, but her slips spoke without her permission as she said, "Yes. Father said that I w-was too weak… he said that I wasn't fit to be a Hyuuga, that I was a disgrace to the name. He told me I was… I was…" Too choked up to continue, she just held onto Naruto for dear life.

Naruto's dim eyes stared beyond her. He stood there in contemplation as he hugged Hinata. He could imagine it. He could imagine Hinata's father doing such a thing, it would explain why Hinata was so quiet, so withdrawn. But now he wondered, did her father hit her? Possibly. He remembered one time he had tried to give Hinata a high-five, only to have her flinch away… rather violently at that.

Naruto's heart burned with anger, and he could feel his heart become wrapped in a cocoon of malice. No one should be subjected to such harsh treatment. Especially not by their own parents! His canines had enlarged as they began to pierce Naruto's tongue, drawing a little blood. But Naruto didn't care. He didn't know why, but he felt that he needed to make Hiashi pay. Yes… he was going to hurt Hiashi. He would end his li…

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata's smooth voice quietly said. Naruto paused in thought, refocusing his attention on the girl he was still embracing.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, his canines having receded by now. Any malicious thought that lingered in his mind was swept away by Hinata's calming voice.

She pulled away from Naruto, but still in their embrace, she said, "Thank you for… for listening to me. Also, thank you for…for… f-for…" Hinata blushed.

"For?" Naruto asked, his eyes now filled with curiosity instead of being empty as they had been earlier.

Hinata's blush now spread from her cheeks to conquer her face. "T-Thank you for h-hugging me a-and letting me cry on your shoulder." She now felt embarrassed. When she had been sad, her nervous nature had been suppressed. Her inhibitions had been hampered and her heart had only told her to seek shelter, the shelter that is called Naruto. But now that her nature wasn't being suppressed, she realized in what position she was in and what she had done to Naruto. His shirt was stained, mostly from her tears, but a little from her own soaked clothing.

Naruto looked at her for a moment… then gave her a small smile. "No problem Hinata. I like to help."

Hinata nodded, her heart beating faster and faster as she realized that she was _still_ hugging Naruto. Suddenly she sneezed.

"Are you alright Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yea… I just feel a little cold is all." Hinata said, shivering slightly. It wasn't until now that she realized the extent of how were her clothes actually were.

Naruto noticed too. "You're really wet Hinata. Do you… want to use my bathroom to dry up?"

In response, Hinata nodded. "I would… but I don't have any extra clothing with me."

Naruto gave her a grin. "That's alright, I have extra clothes that you can use… but they might be a little big I think."

Hinata stared at Naruto… and blushed. Her thoughts had images of herself wearing one of Naruto's shirts that were so big, that they reached all the way to her knees. She imagined being able to smell his scent, his fragrance… _him_.

Stuttering, she replied, "T-Thank you N-Naruto-kun! Are you s-sure?"

"Yea, no problem!" Naruto smiled, feeling a lot better than earlier. Hinata's presence seemed to have lifted his spirits. Maybe it was because he finally met someone who understood, someone whom he could relate to. Whatever it was, he felt glad that Hinata was there.

XXXxxxXXX

Naruto stood, leaning against the kitchen counter as he waited for the ramen cups to finish cooking. He huffed; annoyed that it always took so damn long to cook. It really wasn't instant ramen if he had to wait three minutes. Instant ramen… that was sheer blasphemy! Then he wondered what it would be like to create a ramen jutsu. Would that be instant? Before his mind could continue along this path of thought, he heard a voice call out his name.

"Naruto-kun?" Came Hinata's meek voice.

"Yo Hinata," Naruto said as he turned around, "I made some… some… ra… men…" He turned back around, suddenly having to fight back a blush.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun? Do you have a fever" Hinata asked, suddenly nervous. He had seen him turn slightly red before he had turned around.

"Y-Yea," He reassured her, "I'm just frustrated that it takes so damn long to make instant ramen!" Just as he said it, the timer beeped, indicating that the meal was ready to be eaten.

Hinata smiled. She watched him for a moment. She watched as he took out the steaming cups with his bare hands. She was surprised because most people would flinch and pull away from such heat. But here was Naruto, doing it and seemingly not feeling any pain. She saw as he gestured towards her, asking her to sit down. She complied. She walked towards him, but she had to pull up Naruto's pajama pants. They kept slipping. They were too large on her slender figure, but she would manage. As long as she didn't slip, everything would be okay.

She made it to the chair and sat down. She noted that Naruto had waited for her to sit down, which caused her to blush. "Itadakimasu!" She heard Naruto yell before he broke his chopsticks and started to dig in.

She mimicked him, but at her own and less sloppy pace. She gave a small "Itadakimasu." Before she too began to eat.

Not two minutes passed before Naruto had set down his cup, sighing. "Man… that was good! Did you like it Hinata?"

Hinata nodded. "I liked it Naruto, it's actually very tasty."

Naruto smiled, and then blushed. His large shirt was barely hanging unto her frame. Not only that, but she had leaned forward to blow on her food to cool it down, which gave him a decent view of what was underneath that shirt.

So, being the gentleman he was, he looked away. But… being a _man_, his eyes slowly traced their way back to what had captured their interest… then they looked away again. His heart started pulsing rapidly and Naruto could feel the blood flow through his veins.

'_No, damnit! I'm not Ero-Sennin!'_ Naruto thought, trying to fight sudden images of Hinata in… provocative positions.

Naruto slowly looked back, only to be captured in Hinata's stare. "Are you sure you're alright Naruto-kun? You're turning red." Hinata asked with worry in her voice. She thought that maybe she had gotten Naruto sick because she had gotten him wet. Oh the irony…

"I-I'm fine!" Naruto reassured, "Anyways, where are you going to stay?"

Naruto wished he hadn't said that. Hinata's eyes had regained their downcast look from earlier. "I… I don't know." Hinata replied as she began to wonder where to go.

Naruto scratched his head, thinking deeply. Then, he said the first thing that came to his head. "You wanna sleep with me?"

Time seemed to freeze as Naruto noticed Hinata's shocked look. Then, replaying his words in his mind, he realized the folly of his statement.

Getting up, he waved his hands as he frantically yelled, "I-I didn't mean it like that! All I meant w-was if you'd like to, you could stay here with me… not WITH me… but… here… Ahh!"

Naruto sat down in his chair again, feeling thoroughly embarrassed for once in his life. He was sure Hinata would think of him as some pervert, as some man who just wanted to use her. How else could she interpret those words? At the moment, Naruto felt like an idiot.

"Really? I would appreciate it." Came Hinata's reply.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, wondering if he had heard right.

Hinata blushed slightly. "I-I would like to stay here, if you don't mind. I have nowhere else to go."

"You don't think I'm a pervert?" Naruto asked, amazed.

Hinata gave him a puzzled look. "Why would I?"

"Because of… of what I said…" Naruto wondered that maybe she might not understand. But once she did, he thought she would surely think of him as a pervert.

"Oh… to tell you the truth, I was a bit shocked." Naruto hung his head in shame, knowing what Hinata would say next, "No one had ever been so kind to me, so I was shocked… speechless. Thank you Naruto-kun" Looks like Naruto had guessed wrong.

One word came to Naruto's mind that perfectly described Hinata: Innocent. But Naruto let out a relieved sigh. This meant that nothing strange would happen and he wouldn't get in trouble. Naruto mentally frowned. For some reason, he felt dirty.

A small, cute noise was suddenly heard. Naruto looked up to see Hinata yawning. For some reason, Naruto couldn't help but smile at that. It looked… cute. Then, he yawned. Both of them gave a small laugh at this.

"I guess we're both tired." Naruto said.

"I guess we are." Hinata agreed, giving Naruto a small smile.

"I guess we better hit the hay then." Naruto said as he got up and proceeded to his bedroom, forgetting about Hinata's sleeping arrangements. Hinata merely followed.

Naruto snuck underneath the covers, not changing because he had already been in his pajamas when Hinata had arrived. Plus, he was too lazy to change since his clothes had dried up plenty with the amount of time that had passed. As he snuggled in, he closed his eyes… only to feel something wriggle next to him.

He turned his head to the right… and saw Hinata staring right at him. He blinked. "Hinata… what are you doing here?" Currently, his mind was going through a process known as brain failure. This happened when something so unexpected happens, that your brain can't help but shut down momentarily.

"Sleeping… with Naruto… kun…" Hinata said as her tired mind lost itself to needed rest.

"No… it's just…" But before Naruto could reply, Hinata had already fallen asleep. "It's just… men and women don't sleep together on the same bed unless they're lovers…" He finished.

Naruto looked at her, and then shrugged. It's not like he was a pervert, so it was all okay. His eyes suddenly became heavy as his mind started losing consciousness. But not before he noticed something. Hinata had snuggled closer to Naruto so that his chin pressed against the top of her head.

"Naruto-kun…" She whispered in her sleep, sending a small chill down Naruto's spine.

He embraced her, causing her to let out a peaceful sigh. He couldn't help but chuckle. Hyuuga Hinata really was an innocent girl. For a moment, as he embraced her, he took in her wondrous scent. She really did smell nice. Finally, as his mind relaxed, he began to lose himself to the unconsciousness called sleep.

**AN: Well that's chapter one. would I just leave you with one Chapter to bite at? OF COURSE....not. I have chapter two already up, just look down and to the right.**


	2. Warm

Warm.

It was an interesting feeling, for one Hinata Hyuuga, to feel such warmth as the first thing she knew when she awoken. Yes, her bed was nice and comfortable everyday, as it was the finest material in Konoha she slept on, but never had she felt such enjoyment as to wake up to something like this. She definitely wasn't complaining as she buried her face further into the warmth, holding tightly as she drifted back into a light sleep. At least, that was the plan, until she felt the warmth shift in her grasp.

"_Moving? What's…" _Her mind awoke a little more, registering that, indeed, she was holding a living object. She let her hands relax against the object and it was rough, but pleasant to her touch. "_It's skin…a person? Hanabi?"_ Would her sister really crawl into bed with her? Maybe when they were little, yes, but Hanabi was a gennin, her pride would never allow her to do such a thing and continue living. Hinata pondered this a bit longer, when her sense of smell decided to start working at that moment. The smell of Forest and Ramen hit her nose suddenly, and the events of the previous night hit her with full force. Before her emotions could follow through, her mind came to the end, and the most obvious conclusion. _"I'm in bed with…"_

Both parties opened there eyes at the same time, one snapping open, while the other groggily awoke. Azure blue met pale lavender, and time stopped. After five seconds, what seemed like eternity, Hinata shot from the bed with a high pitched scream, landing on her butt and rolling until her back hit the wall. Naruto sat up quickly and they locked eyes with each other once more, both trying to figure out the situation for themselves. Hinata shifted in her spot and flinched with a groan, and Naruto decided to throw the explanation out for later.

"Are you ok, Hinata?" He came over to her, checking her over with his eyes to see if anything was visibly hurt. She tried to nod, but then she stiffened and her hand went to her back, pain riding up it. "Come on..." He helped her up and onto the bed, and she allowed him with little resistance, considering the situation. Her guided her onto her stomach and lifted the back of her shirt. "Heh, you just gave yourself a bruise, it'll fade if we put some ice on it." Hinata nodded, and Naruto left to get an ice pack. While he was gone Hinata went through the previous night in her head. From running out of her house, in the rain, going to Naruto's house purely on instinct, she blushed as she thought of him holding her as she cried. That last part made her blush, to think she had had enough courage to not only touch, but to hold onto the man of her dreams, and he hugged her back. The whole reason for it, though, came back at her full force.

"I'm...alone..." She sniffled, about to cry once more, but footsteps stopped her as Naruto returned with some rubbing cream and an icepack. He gave her his signature fox grin and sat on the bed next to her back.

"Now this might sting a bit, but this cream should make that bruise look better." _"I should know after I used it enough times." _he thought somberly as some of the thoughts from last night came back in full force, his hoping for death from those he wished to protect. His mind went on auto-pilot, applying the rubbing medicine onto Hinata's bare back. Hinata made a few gasping noises from the cream, but her mind was once again on how she was now no longer Hinata _Hyuuga_, which incidentally kept both their minds off of Naruto's hand her bare back. Now she was simply another chunnin, who may as well be dead for all her family cares. She was no longer a daughter, a sister, of a cousin to anyone. She was nothing.

...she was no one.

Naruto's mind snapped back into focus when a sniffle made it's way to his ears. While he couldn't see her face, as her Hair was in the way, he noticed tear drops falling from Hinata's pale face. This reminded him of her situation as well, and he pushed his thoughts about himself to the back of his mind. Hinata needed a friend right now, Hinata needed him. Without a second thought, After Naruto slipped down her shirt to presentable levels, his arms went around her shoulders, in a comforting hug. This caught Hinata by surprise, as she stiffened from the not so sudden, but different, physical contact. It was then she heard him speak.

"Hinata-chan...it's ok, to let yourself feel." As his words sunk in, the dam broke. Tears streamed freely from her face as she turned around and pushed herself into Naruto's chest, crying quietly, but heavily. Through the cloth of his shirt, he could hear muffled words of apology and sadness, but he simply let her get it all out, stroking her hair absentmindedly. She continued for five whole minutes, until Naruto's ministrations finally had her calmed down to light sobbing. She felt partially exhausted, but she knew it was just from letting her emotions come out again. She felt useless, and ashamed, having put herself in the position Naruto saw her in now. She knew he was so kind and caring that he'd do anything to make her feel better, something that would make her heart soar usually, but right now she just felt bad. She should probably try to find a place on her own, but how would she? She'd just have to find a way, she supposed, and was going to tell Naruto that.

Before she could accomplish this, however, there was a poof of smoke which cause them both to look up, albeit, Hinata barely shifted her head to see from one eye. There, when the smoke clear, was Kakashi Hatake, standing all but five feet away, with his nose buried in his Orange book, so he didn't notice anything at first.

"Naruto, I'm here to get you, we have a mis-" He spoke as he moved the book away, only to notice the second person in Naruto's room, as well as the close proximity. He looked from Naruto, to Hinata, to their position, and summed himself up nicely "Did I come at a bad time?" Both parties blinked, then blushed, but Hinata simply hid her face further into Naruto's chest, which prompted the copy ninja to notice her tear-stained eyes. "Did somethign happen Hinata?" She didn't answer, but the look on her and Naruto's faces said something did, but they didn't feel like sharing. Kakashi wondered how he should handle this, but then remembered why he was here. "Oh, before I forget, we have a mission today Naruto, the Hokage wants us. It's B class, but it seems Sai was sent out on another mission yesterday so we'll have to find a third member before we meet her."

Naruto nodded, then thoguht about it for a minute. A high class mission would probably keep him out of the village a few days, the problem was, he couldn't very well leave Hinata here alone. While he had cups of ramen in his cabinet, and he was sure no one even knew she was here, it'd take a genius to hide a princess away from people who could look through walls. That's when the rest of Kakashi's words came into play.

"What if we take Hinata-chan with us? If anything, Her Byakugan would be awesome help for us." Naruto said with a foxy grin, boy wasn't he smart. He just killed two birds with one stone. Kakashi raised an eyebrow to this in wonder. Hinata, in her case, blinked widely against him, before remembering that she was being hugged by the Naruto Uzumaki, and promptly shifted away, doing her best not to looked panicked about it. She was surprised she didn't faint by now, but she knocked that one up to her being in such close quarters with him the past 12 hours.

"Will she be ok to go? She looks a bit distraught." Kakashi said slowly, as he still didn't know what was going on. He'd probably find out later today, but finding his student and the Hyuuga heiress in eachothers arms first thing in the morning, while at first perversely amusing, was then worrisome when the visible reason was noted. He was about to decline Naruto's suggestion when Hinata wiped her face and looked up to him, though dull, the reflection in her lavender eyes still held some steel, she was still a ninja after all. "I'm am fit for duty...Kakashi-sensei." She said with no stutter, and he eyed her once more before giving her his patented eye smile. "Alright, I'll report to Lady Tsunade with news of our teammate, you two be there in no less than 15 minutes got it?" receiving nods, Kakashi, hoping he's doing the right thing, shunshin'd away.

"Well," Naruto said lightly, before he gave her one of his gentler smiles, the ones that Hinata always fell right back in love with everytime, "Time to get ready."

* * *

It surprised Naruto more than not, that getting ready had a rare case of no problems. It was like Hinata and he had been living together for years. She was automatically first in the bathroom. Naruto went to see if he could cook anything but ramen, no such luck. Whilst he was in the kitchen she went into his room immediately with clothes, seemingly already aware of his being out of the room. He went into the bathroom with no prompt, and she walked into the kitchen dressed three minutes later, just in time to turn off the ramen. After letting it cool, she brought it to the table, just as Naruto came out, fully dressed except his headband, and they both sat down to eat. It was like best friends, family, maybe even a couple.

Naruto laughed at himself for that last one. No way Hinata would think that, she came to his house first, to be sure, but that was just because she thought of him as her best friend, which was amazing in of itself. She didn't think anything of him romantically, not at all...right?

'Ah, don't have time to think about it' He thought to himself as he focused. They were jumping rooftops now, as they had only a few minutes left to get to the Hokage's office. Hinata reminded him that they didn't want to make Lady Tsunade mad, and Naruto nodded with a shiver, already seeing himself being punched past the village gates. They picked up the pace and, by Naruto's suggestion, forewent the main entrance and leapt up to the balcony. Hinata had her doubts, but Naruto assured her he'd take the blame for this one. With a tap on the window, he had a second to lean back before a hand grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in with ease.

"Gaki! You're late!" Tsunade all but blew up on him. He put his hands up in pleading, but the only thing keeping her from hitting him right now was the urgency of what she needed them to do. She tossed the blonde Gaki to his teammate Sakura, who caught him and helped him up, albeit glaringly. Hinata came in with a more reserved look, and Tsunade eyed her for a moment, before noticing something: Her jacket was zipped down. This wasn't much to bother about, but then she noticed that Naruto's Jacket was open as well. Still, not much to think on, except that they came here at the same time. While this also, wouldn't make Tsunade think much about it, it was hot and they did live in the same direction, she'd have thrown it out if Kakashi hadn't mentioned to her that he found Naruto_ and _Hinata at Naruto's apartment, whilst he hugged her crying form. She had much she wanted to say, but seeing as how Kakashi withheld from elaborating, as well as not telling Sakura period, she held her peace.

Alright, Team 7, We've recieved intelligence reports that a village at the edge of Hi no Kuni has seen Ninja skirting the boarder of their village. Supplies have gone missing, but this would only be C-rank until it was found that some of the villagers have gone missing as well. Your mission is to head to the village, discover the whereabouts of the ninja hide out, rescue any of the missing villagers if they're alive, and then capture the enemy ninja, if possible. You leave as soon as you're ready." They all nodded, but then something itched the back of Naruto's mind.

"Oi Baa-chan, not that I'm complainin' as this is a really cool mission, but why did you want us specifically. We're usually the all out brawl team, not the sneak in and out before we fight." Tsunade arched her eyebrow. While he was being a Gaki again, as ninja could be more versatile, he made a valid point: She would usually send Team 9 (Team Gai) out for this, even thoguh they were a combat team as well, their speed, and Neji's Byakugan, can get the job done efficiently. She did have a reason though, and after a mental debate, relented.

"It's because, of the reports from the village, out of the nameless faces of the ninja, one report held a discription of one's back." She paused. "Dark, spiky hair, a sword on his back, and a white and red fan symbol on the back of his shirt." Everyone's eyes widened at this, for that description fit perfectly with only one person.

"You mean..." Naruto began.

"Hai...it was Uchiha Sasuke."

**AN: I know, I'm no where as good as Romez, but I do have a plan of action. They will be spending more time "in" Konoha, then out of it. This will just be sometime for Hinata to get use to Naruto more. Trust me, shy Hinata isn't going anywhere.**


End file.
